paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruston
Biography He's a muscular hunk, who's not afraid to bare it all, so don't expect him to be fully clothed or mannered. Born in Mularste, raised by a knight father and a majestic mother, he has grown up in harsh conditions but endured it with proper guidance from his parents, and the warm memories they share. He is not only down to earth, but also sensual. He can have a soft spot, but would rather reserve it for those he trusts. Personality As an extroverted leaning person, he doesn't mind public attention. Charming, sexy, rebellious and smart are words to describe him. This erotic stud who tends to get naughty. He can be sensitive, soft and gentle on the inside, but on the outside he is badass, hard and striking. He usually shows a devil may care attitude in regards strict clothings, so he would go shirtless to show off his muscles and impose his strength. He is a deeply masculine guy who likes to wow ladies, and maybe men. He is sincerely passionate about love, like the color of red would suggest. Generally, he is amorous, direct and charming but when he is angered, he takes it to new extremes. He is known to be violent, destructive and brutal as his anger issues escalates throughout his early life. Ruston's personality changes overtime. From being lavishly theatrical and outgoing as a young child, to a bit of a rebel in his preteen years, then total rough 'n bad in his teenage years, to truly rediscovering his identity through his adult years. Sporty and active he is, he fits in the stereotype of a jock and heartthrob. Even though he has unusual aspects pertaining to him as a whole as he is occasionally invested in geeky and childish habits, thanks to the influence of a few friends. Despite being macho, he reserves a soft and sensitive side in which he sometimes, although infrequently shows, challenging the layers of machismo. Even so, there is a deeper, personal and heavily guarded ocean of emotions he prefer not to reveal, which proceeds to torment him. When he does expose this side, however, he would unleash his emotions that he continuously pockets. He doesn't feel sad often. As muscle-brained he appears, he still holds intelligence and wisdom for not only his status in society but for his interactions and knowledge. He can be smart and cunning with comebacks as well. There are times he is making sassy, smart comebacks showing off his arrogance, for which he can find joy in flaunting. Then there are other times where he is stoically impenetrable with his agonizing state rendering it mute. In coping with anger, he often resorts violence and fights. He goes to the gym occasionally to exercise, and goes go to the clubs in his spare time. Usually when he's busy, he would get the work done at a fast rate cause of persistent consistency. Abilities The basic standard attacks against him are practically useless, like an average kick or punch (given he is physically well built for being a bodybuilder and athlete), so it would take so much more than that to phase Ruston. Though it is possible to hurt him, he can take a hit. When deeply angered, pyrokinesis, a power he is rumored to have inherited, would be enabled. Other than that, he doesn't normally wield magic other than fire and a few select others. With weapons, he can control his raw brute strength better. Since he exercised, fought and persisted ever since birth, he is reasonably strong, even so more with his naturally given talent. His speed, however... It is above average, but not on par with his strength. With his upper body being slightly more muscular, he'd often perform in the offensive fields. Combat * Martial Arts: '''Karate, Kung Fu, Judo, and other fighting styles, you name it, he got it. He spends a good portion of his time practicing this. * '''Street Fighting: '''He is advanced in this field of fighting because he is known to attend fight clubs, battling monsters bare-hand and train himself in this particular set of skills and tactics. He can be vicious when it comes to these type of attacks. Not only that but this also correlates with his wild persona, and reflects his years of experience on the streets. * '''Wrestling/Boxing: '''Ruston, with his strength and weight, excells in this field. Known to be a pro at wrestling, and excellent in boxing, it is possible for him to recite the moves fresh from memory. Watch out for his devasting blows, it can range from simple to nasty. * '''Kickboxing: '''His kick deserves its own category because there are many elements to his kicks and styles. His aerial and ground kicks are equally strong. It is important to note that his kick combos don't deliver as much damage as opposed to charged kicks and soaring/flying/rushing kicks. * '''Submission: Much like some moves in wrestling, he can cause his opponents to submit. He can do such things as choke, strong grapples, pulls and push. He is capable of crushing bones due to the intensity of his strength in his muscles. Weaponry He is a bit more conducted in weaponry, because he has precise aim and is witty when it comes to timing. Swords, guns, whip, and even that expensive vase your grandma has, any objects in sight can basically be a weapon. * Melee Weapons: '''Swords with sharp blades, knifes with frightening edges, he can cut his opponent in ranged combat. He can use whips or ropes to lasso his enemy like a cowboy although he'd usually use chains, or pierce someone with a long pole! Magical weapons would apply, as it is enchanted and enhanced. Upon contacts with this fighting would result in severe injury, and no kisses from mama will heal it. * '''Technical Weapons: With many firearms and guns, gunpowder and dust be filling the air. He can land a military blow on the battlefield! He can go commando or go out with a bang. Multiple grenades, bullets and other technical devices, his war cry can rage like a machine gun. As deadly as his bloodlust, this could be useful for a zombie apocalypse. * Protection: With his hefty body, he can very much tank attacks well, to both physical and magic. Since he is a heavyweight, it will be quite difficult to knock him down and once he falls, you can be sure he will be back on his feet. * Other Sources: '''Aside from weapons, he can pretty much use any kind of object, be it a boulder or a person's accessory, using his battle wits, he knows how to make good use of them. Next time in dire situation, be sure to lend him your shoes. '''Pyrokinesis and Etc It is rumored that he got this power during an adventure, but it is unknown how he got his powers. It is very powerful, therefore, it is restricted. Limitations on this powers will allow it to be used to an extent. It is only awakened when he is extremely angry or passionate, not by free will. A hidden ability, called Hell's Forbidden, would only trigger upon the reach of climax, and it is his most powerful move. He also wields other deadly elements, aside from fire. He can utilize lighting, to manipulate electricity, metal, which can be and usually are extremely scalding. In contrast to his fiery capabilities, he also has ice abilities, particularly dry ice which he can use to deliver ruthlessly cold attacks. Appearance He is a mixed-race, handsome male who has a dark complexion to insert a summery image. He has dark hair, chiseled nose, them juicy muscles, that stunning smile, those dreamy eyes and delicious lips... Big arms to comfort you and hot, sexy skin tones that just make your heart melt... And... Where was I again? Oh, right, he has some appealing features to boot. His facial structure is very sturdy and rugged. It is also worth to mention that his youthful aspects contributes to his eager ambitions and rebellious nature. Physical Description Starting off with colors, his dark skin is a hue of nude beige or dusky pink, somewhere in the spectrum. He doesn't have a pale look, but it has minor tints of rosy in it. His hair is a dark color, deeply red to the point of carmine with slight brown to it. He typically has an spiky hairstyle that shoots up at the front to emphasize his athletic composure. He doesn't have bushy but thick eyebrows with little to no arch. His eyes are a vivid violet, in which a romantic shade is certain to strike a heart. The eye shapes are not too sharp, but a little round, like oval shaped. His nose is square shaped, and a bit wide to show a strong bridge (like the Golden Gate Bridge). His lips has a soft and tender look, despite being moderate to large in size, probably a kissable one. He has a chiseled jaw, designed to catch your eyes with those angles. Oh god, I hope I can finish describing this hunk before I pass out. His cheekbones are evenly shaped, to go along with his chiseled jaw and chins. He has ears that are fairly big, but not by much, with an attached earlobe. And then, we have his gorgeous neck, where the adam's apple locates at the center in the front. His big, sexy neck... As a body builder, he has a meso-endomorph body type which is paramount to his strength. He has an inverted triangle to trapezoid body shape, which really compliments his muscular figure. Standing at 6'5" tall, flexing his strong burly arms and legs, as well as his 8-pack abs, he proudly holds his honor. His shoulders are really broad, and his legs hold powerful shapes, in other words, this guy is beefy. The delicious texture on his body are hotter than a sauna, especially when he sweats... His pecs, biceps and other muscles are astoundingly large, looks like exercising and playing outside since infancy really paid off! When it comes to functionality, he has brawny bones with an iron edge to it. Clothing Being a man of virile toughness, he dresses to show his build. He doesn't wear shirts often, so he tend to go shirtless. With his robust appearance, it's hard to find shirts that fits without his brawny bod ripping it. (Just teasing, though he is actually capable of ripping a shirt by flexing, depending on the size). * Athletic Shorts: '''These are shorts that can be casually worn or taking a trip to the gym. The sporty fabrics consists of nylons and it sports a crimson color with white accents, which would not only stir energetic vigor, but passionate lust. Just below the stomach, on the rims around the waist, it has a string to properly tie the shorts so that it doesn't drop while jogging. The rims are white, covering the edges of the shorts, and on each sides, the line goes down where there are small slits on each sides of the shorts. It competes with sneakers with the same color of the shorts. Gallery These pictures display Ruston wearing the outfits. He typically wears practically, combat-oriented and daring outfits like this. Paper Ruston.png|Ruston Inclusion These are roleplays he appears in for PMS. He had appeared in roleplays out of it, but those are to be listed after PMS. '''Paper Mario Stories Roleplays These are roleplays for PMS that he made appearances in. Foreign Starring in his very own roleplay, he is the protagonist. In an adventure to seek out Tealess, the eccentric siren, he recruits members as they join him on a quest to serve justice! Secular Bonds He appears as a member of the Compos Mentis, fighting alongside them and Marguax, captain of the Compos Mentis, he assists in fending off evil. Kitsune Legacy Along with Daishi, Marguax and the Compos Mentis, he, yet once more, embarks on a journey to avenge the death of Daishi's clan, and restore Xanirurth to his former state. In the process, they recruited Katurn, and encountered Tealess, in which this was the roleplay that revealed the truth behind Tealess' relations to Katurn. Other Roleplays These roleplays takes place outside of PMS, in which he made an appearance in. Extraction In this roleplay, a whole different battle and journey comes into hand. He assists Vernados, Pamei and countless other in the war against the Pernicans, in order to obtain the Extraction. Phantasma: Lunar Chaos Joining the war against the evil dictator Neo, he fights alongside with Rei and Kira. Carnation, his cousin, and his friend, Daishi, also undertake on this journey as well! The Multiversal Tournament He appears in the roleplay, and was initially a contestant until he was replaced by Pernelle, who is his female counterpart (according to Rule 63), because reasons. Trivia * Appearing in many roleplays, he is known as a beloved hero figure... His character is layered by Charlotte's (me) sexual fantasies and imagination, and eventually shape him out to be an astonishing hero and a trusty friend to fight alongside with. (It should be worth to mention that this page is meant to written in a form of pandering favorably, and that the creator is aware that like all characters, he too has his flaws.) * His cocky personality, and flirtatious behavior are inspired by Johnny Bravo and possibly Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat. * Over the courses of the years, my views and thinking has evolved with the character. His old name is Preston, which is renamed to Ruston for both aesthetics reason as a symbol of the evolving character to make him more complex. Category:Characters Category:Heroes